1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a single handle beverage serving tray for use as a table top beverage server in a resting position, or for holding with one hand and using the free hand to collect or serve a beverage to one or more persons sitting at a bar or table or to one or more persons standing in a gathering, the handle having an ergonomic shape with a gripping surface for ease of manageability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Serving drinks and beverages in a restaurant or at another location where a group is gathered, entails a server carrying and balancing a tray of beverages in one hand while using the other hand to serve the beverages. This exercise destabilizes the beverage tray and requires additional effort by the server to keep the tray and the beverages from toppling. Additionally, carrying a tray on a palm of a hand stresses the palm, hand and wrist.
Trolleys are also used for distributing beverages. However, it is problematic to maneuver a trolley in a crowded room. Also, trolleys are ineffective in situations in which stairs or uneven surfaces are encountered.